Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $11\dfrac{11}{13}-1\dfrac{9}{13} = {?}$
Explanation: Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {11} + {\dfrac{11}{13}} - {1} - {\dfrac{9}{13}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {11} - {1} + {\dfrac{11}{13}} - {\dfrac{9}{13}}$ Subtract the whole numbers: $=10 + {\dfrac{11}{13}} - {\dfrac{9}{13}}$ Subtract the fractions: $= 10+\dfrac{2}{13}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 10\dfrac{2}{13}$